


Masks

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Spideypool - Freeform, attempted humor, touch of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: 'HOLY SHIT SPIDEY WAS KISSING HIM!'





	Masks

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

"...I can't feel my legs."

[That's cause they're over there, dumb-ass.]

{With that guy’s head.}

"Oh yeah." How had it gotten over there again? It was hard to remember with the bullet holes in his head.

"Deadpool?!" Huh, he must have gotten hurt worse than he thought. He was hearing angels. That can't have been right... Usually he went the other way.

{Hey look! Our other arm!} Oh yeah, up there hanging off that rafter... Were elbows supposed to go that way?

"Deadpool!? Deadpool!!?" Huh... It sounded kind of familiar... "DEA-"

Oh hey look, Peter was here! The brunette was kind of fuzzy in his vision, but he could still see his beautiful brown eyes and hazel hair, blood all over his face. How had that gotten there? Oh yeah, he remembered now, the bullet slowly forcing its way out of his brain.

They had to die. They saw Peter's face, there was no other way. He would have anyway, to be fair. Anyone who hurt Peter had to die. Anyone who unmasked Peter had to die. Anyone who kidnapped Peter had to die. No one could kidnap the kid but him.

"Oh my God..." Peter was so young and beautiful, looming over him like he was, gently putting his hands on the merc's face.

Wait- No, no no nonono! He tried to move his one arm and stop Peter as he gently peeled off the mercenary's mask. No, no not the hate-fuck avocado!

It was off. Peter was probably going to vomit. Or scream and burst into tears. Looked like tears, as they were already gathering in his glistening eyes.

"Wade." Huh, he finally got him to say his name. It was the sweetest sound.

He could feel the droplets of the other's pain against his cheeks as their lips touched.

.  
.  
.

HOLY SHIT SPIDEY WAS KISSING HIM!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
